ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Torres
Amber Lehani Torres (born as Amber Lehani Cruz; August 10, 1990), is a Former Model, Singer, Dancer, Professional Wrestler and Valet Best known for her appearances in ZXWWF from 2006-2010,WEW from 2012-2014. She is currently Signed to GZWA. History Bio Born Amber Lei Cruz. After Amber turned 1, her mother and father divorced due to an extra martial affair by her father which spawned her older sister Amanda. Amber's mother raised her and oldest sister Mariah as a single parent. Her older sis Mariah, was always someone she looked up to. After stumbling across a TV ad for ZXWWF's diva search she decided to sign up and start training. Early Days Amber began modeling at the age 0f 12. Due to her height she would never be taken seriously in the fashion industry. She soon turned her eyes onto her next goal, wrestling. After saving up 4k from shoots and serving tables in restaurants she applied at a local wrestling school with boyfriend Leon behind her mothers back. After a short amount of time in the indies with Leon, Amber signed on to participate in ZXWWF's 2007 Diva search during the summer of 2007. CFW (2006) Amber and boyfriend Leo began training in CFW while still in high school. The duo would make their debut in 2006 on the last show of the year. CFW went on to merge with WFW and become the WFOW. WFOW (2007-2008) Following the merge, Amber now known as Amber Lopez would go on to win the "WFOW Women's Invitational" tournament, with help from Leo, to determine the first number one contender to Mini Kitty's WFOW Women's Championship. On May 27 episode of Showtime, Amber would capture her first championship after pinning Mini after interference from Leo Dashon. Amber would Defeat Mini the following night to retain the title after Mini used her rematch clause. Amber would then feud with Rachel Lilly and Chanel Rodriguez over the title. For weeks Amber would steal wins from the two in matches. At the August 10th PPV "WFW Revenge, Amber faced off against both Chanel and Lilly in a triple threat match for the WFW's Women's championship. There was a added stipulation that if Leo interfered at all in the match on Amber's part she would be stripped of the title. The end of the match came when Chanel pinned Rachel after Amber hit her with a spear into the announcer's table. Amber would protest the loss and demand her rematch immediately following the match. With the match restarted, Leo Dashon came out and distracted the ref allowing Amber to knock out Chanel with a steel chair shot. The following night on Showtime Chanel requested her rematch for later on that night in a loser leaves I quit match. After a hard fought battle Amber tapped out to a single Leg Boston crab hold that saw Chanel bending Amber's leg bridging it having her foot touch her head. After the match Chanel lead the crowd in a Goodbye chant as security escorted Amber out of the building for good. ZXWWF (2006-2008) (Training Days) After seeing sister Marisol on TV in a ad for ZXWWF she decided it would be the perfect way to get back in with her sister. She was set to Debut competing in the 2007 ZXWWF Diva search but was signed to a lifelong contract after news broke that she was the younger sister of Mariah. After only making two appearances on TV Amber was taken off and began training. While training Amber decided her style would be that of a High Flyer. She trained and devolved her "Ambercanrana" finishing maneuver a Diving Huricanrana. In later years she would preform a springboard variation as her Finisher while using the original diving version as a signature. 2007-2008 (Debut) Amber debuted on the April 25th episode of Livewire as "Amberz" where she was said to be brought up as a part of the Extreme Expose (Kelly Kelly, The Kat, Layla El, Torrie Wilson) by Kelly Kelly. The five began a feud with fellow Livewire Vixen dance team Sweet Devils (Tygress, Terri Runnels, Candice Michelle, Dawn Marie, Joy Giovanni). In early June after The Extreme Expose had dissolved, Amber began teaming up with Azriel, O.D.B., Sunny, and Kristal Heart collectively known as the "All-American Sweethearts". They would go on to feud with "Evil by Desire" (Sable, Tygress, “New York Knockout” Trinity, and Terri Runnels). Following multiple tag team matches and catfights, Amber would pick up the win at ZXWWF Mania 2007 after pinning Tygress with her"Ambercanrana" finisher. It was reveled on screen that Amber and Mariah were sisters by Amber herself on the August 7th episode of Livewire. The two would begin tagging together with Mariah serving as a mentor figure to her younger sister. After loses due to Amber and Mariah's miscommunication, Amber started to compete solo again. Taking on such fellow vixens as Kristen, Kristal Heart and Lil Kim picking up victories along the way. She eventually gained her sister Mariah's respect bringing the two closer than ever. 2008-2009 (VWA Brand, CrossBrand feud with Trixie Callaway & The Cruz Sisters Debut) , Amanda Cortez and Amber Torres]]Amber was introduced to step sister Amanda Cortez towards the summer of 2008. She welcomed her sister with open arms. Amber was briefly involved along in a feud with Amanda and Mariah vs''' Sable, Sensational Mary and Chyna. the rival gangs would clash on more than one time. On the May 1rst episode of VWA she competed in the"La Bandida" Invitational but was pinned by Shobiz. During a 3-on-3 tornado table tag match Amber was injured and suffered a concussion at the hands of MsChif. She was sidelined for a month as her sisters swore revenge against MsChif. Amber would return as a bridesmaid at her sister Mariah's wedding to ZXWWF founder ZX. After multiple run in's backstage Trixie Callaway, a match was set for the two to square off. It On the July 16th episode of VWA she and Best friend April Hunter took on Trixie Callaway and VWA Women's Champ Cheeka. The match went on to be a handicap match where Amber and April won via DQ after Trixie attacked both with steel chairs. The following week Amber attacked Cheeka after her match with Shontelle Taylor. Mariah broke the fight up but was fired by her then ex fiance Zx. 2009-2010 It was reveled that she had gotten back together with on again off again boyfriend Leon Torres, and the couple was expecting their first child. Amber stayed on screen acting as Amazing Red's valet. On the April 18th episode of VWA Amber was knocked off the apron after taking a hard punch from Kane. It was said that she suffered a miscarriage but this was clearly a storyline way of writing her off TV for a while. On July 8, 2009, Amber and Leon welcomed their son Dash to the world. Amber remained on the roster in an inactive role until ZXWWF closed its doors in 2010. GZWA (2010-2011) In late August 2010 it had been confirmed by GZWA She and husband Leon Torres were signed the new promotion. Leon as a wrestler and Amber as his Valet. She debuted on September 27 episode of Primetime managing Leon as he picked up a victory over Arturo Machida in the first round of the GZWZA Heavyweight Championship Number one Contender Tournament. Afterwards backstage she reunited with her sisters Mariah And Amanda Cortez. She continued to manage Leon and her sisters until January 17 when it was reveled by Amber that she and Leon both asked for their release sitting wanting time off to raise their son. On January 27 Leon and Amber were both released from their contracts along with a couple others. (2012-2015) Towards the summer of 2012 both Leon and Amber were contacted by GZWA about making a comeback sometime in the future, they both accepted and their contracts would be written the following month. The return of both was hidden until they would make their long awaited re-debut to GZWA in 2013. After months of waiting, Amber and Leon returned to GZWA on April 18 at its yearly "Slammys". Leon took on Jordan Hightower, winning with his "Dashing By" finisher. On May 14, 2013, Amber participated in her debuet match for GZWA's "Riot Control" PPV Main event match of the same name. Entering in the match at number 18, Amber would team up with fellow diva Katie Matthews for part of the match dealing damage to other competitors. Amber eliminated Paige with a Shooting Starr (spear) and followed it up by giving Victor Phillips a Tunasub (Low Blow). Amber and Raven get into a heated argument allowing Amber's attack. The distraction would cost Amber the match as Katie Matthews dropkicked Amber into Raven and then tossed her over the ropes eliminating her from the match. Later that night on GZWA "Reaction" Amber issued a warning out to Raven for her participation in her elimination from the Riot Rumble. It was announced on June 1rst that Leon with Amber in his corner would take on Victor Phillips with Raven in his corner on the June 14th episode of Primetime. On the June 14th episode of Primetime Leon took on Victor Phillips one on one winning the match after making Victor tap out to his "LockDown" Finisher. The two shook hands after the heated battle while Amber and Raven seemed to continue their beef. Later on that evening while celebrating son Dash's birthday backstage, Raven and Amber would get into a heated convo that ended up with Amber shoving cake in Ravens face. In retaliation Raven shoved Amber who inadvertently grabbed a table cloth while falling pulling down Dash's birthday cake onto herself. An embarrassed Amber would then spear Raven from behind mounting her. The two were pulled apart from each other but not before many punches and hair pulls had been done on each other. On the July 19th Episode it was relieved by Mariah that a select number of divas would be competing in a tournament to determine the new number one contender to the GZWA Women's Championship. Amber would take on Taryn Terrel the same night picking up the win with ease following a shinning wizard. Later on during Leon's battle royal match, Amber would get into a fight at ringside with Raven again. On the August 27th episode of primetime, Amber would face off against rival Raven in the second round of the number one contendership tournament. Raven would pick up the win in controversial fashion after getting the pin while using the ropes as leverage. The following week Amber was granted a rematch versus Raven. After a hard fought fight, Raven would pick up the win again after ripping Amber's top using the distraction to set up her finisher for the win. At slamaversary III, Amber would interfere in the Woman's Title match inadvertently knocking over Mei Long allowing Raven to steal the win. On the following Primetime, Amber faced off against Mei Long but was easily defeated by the more experienced Vixen. Raven continued to play mind games with Amber ultimately leading to her and Husband Leon's split. Amber would go on to feud with Tia Brooks after Amber attacked her in a jealous rage following a match. The feud would ultimately come to a head at Final encounter where the two vixens faced off in a Grudge match. After suffering a lose to Tia, GZWA Womens champ Raven came out from backstage with a mic and steel chair in hand. After letting it be known she wasn't out for Amber. Raven and Tia get into a fight with Tia getting the upper hand. Tia sets up Raven for her GTS but is blasted by a shot from Amber with the GZWA Woman's title. Amber and Raven hug and Smile as the pair stand over the fallen Tia before running out the ring as the rest of the members of QBM storm the ring. On the August 8th episode of primetime, Amber addressed her recent siding with Raven. She stated being tired of being the baby Cruz sister, wanting to step out on her own, her and Raven's secret friendship. Raven would go on to retiring the GZWA Championship, bringing in a new title in its place.The following week, Amber would manage Raven as she took on fellow champion Amanda Cortez in a non-title exhibition match. After multiple interference from Amber, the match was ruled a no contest. Following the ruling Amanda took out both Amber and Raven. The next primetime showed Amber taking on rival Morgan Davis in singles action as Raven watched from the commentary table. Amber would go on to win the bout with Morgan via count-out following a distraction from New Clique Member Mandisa. On the Halloween edition of primetime, Amber participated in a costume themed Number One contender Battle Royal for the Vixens title alongside the rest of the Vixens division. After eliminating Rival Morgan Davis, Amber would be eliminated by her eldest sister Mariah. Mariah would go own to tie in the match having being eliminated at the same time as MisFits member Laura Jackson. Later that night it was announced that Amber and Mandisa would face off against Tia Brooks and Morgan Davis at the next PPV DOA. Amber would go on to tag with little brother Jaser Cruz on Livewire facing older sister Mariah and Morgan Davis. During the match Jaser and Amber isolated Mariah the majority of the match. After gaining a hot tag, Morgan would go straight after Amber. Amber would tag out to Jaser and attempt to walk away before being chased up the ramp by Morgan Davis. In the mist of the scuffle, Amber would Sprain her ankle. Amid the confusion, Jaser rolled up Mariah for the win. At January's DOA PPV Amber announced before her scheduled match would be made a Handicap match following Serena Dent's words. Amber would cost Mandisa the match after attacking both Tia and Morgan with her crutches. Later on that night Amber would interfere in Ravens triple threat Vixens title match. She would receive a Superkick to the face from older sister Mariah while Raven capitalized on the distraction pinning Laura Jackson in the process. GZWA Presents: Total Vixens In Late August 2013, It was announced through online site TMZ, that GZWA had inked a deal to produce their own tongue and cheek reality show "GZWA Presents: Total Vixen's". The show which would follow the lives of 10 of the most popular GZWA Vixen's and their everyday life's inside and outside the ring. (2017-) WEW (2013-2014) It was reported that Amber and husband Leon both signed contracts with WEW in April. On April 19 it was confirmed by WEW's official website that the pair had in fact inked deals. On April 29 both Leon and Amber competed in their first matches respectively on WEW's "Burnout". Amber won her match after hitting fellow rookie Clhoe Knox with new finisher "Droppin' Dimez". On the May 6th episode of Burnout, Amber was slated to appear in a Mixed tag team match. Due to no shows on both teams the match turned into an intergender match vs real life friend Charlie Luzon. Charlie would pick up the win against Amber handing her her first loss in WEW. The following week Amber competed in her first Main Event match on Burnout versus Ashley Salazar in a losing effort, handing her a second loss in WEW. On May 26 WEW Held a press conference regarding its upcoming PPV "Retribution" and its main event Rumble match. Amber was reveled to be a participant in the Rumble match for team Animosity. Amber competed against Shelby Campbell on the May 27th episode of burnout. Amber picked up the win after nailing Shelby with a shinning wizard. The following week Amber made her main roster debut on Animosity, competing in a preview battle Royal for Retribution. Amber showed much promise but was ultimately eliminated fourth in the match by Angelica Monroe. On June 16 Amber made her PPV debut at Retribution. Amber was first seen that night backstage assaulting fellow Starlet Cortney Rimes. Later on during the Rumble main event, Amber entered in at #9 but was quickly tossed over the top rope being eliminated in the process. Amber teamed up with Ashley Salazar on the following June 25 episode of Animosity. With Amber's cousin AJ Lee in their corner, the unlikely duo took on the Divas of Harlem (Neffeteria Jones & Deidra Johnson). The team of Amber and Ashley picked up the win following an interference from Sophie Oliveira. On the July 1rst episode of Animosity, Amber cut a promo backstage on Courtney Rimes and her BFF Angelica Monroe. Later on that night she accompanied husband Leon in his rematch versus Kevin Hunter. Towards the end o the match Amber got on the Apron and tried to pull Kevin off the top rope. Courtney Rimes would run out to make the save by pulling Amber off the apron. The two started to fight at ringside until Amber got the upper-hand. Angelica Monroe ran out to try and help Courtney and ended up joining in the catfight. The distraction would cost Leon the match. After the match the three women continued to brawl until separated by Leon and Kevin. Later that night it was relieved by Courtney that she asked to have Angelica face Amber the following week on Animosity. Angelica and Amber would face off against each other the following week with Courtney at ringside. On the July 8th episode, Amber was set to face off against Angelica Monroe. Before the match started, Amber cut a promo on Courtney and directed everyone to look up at set of pornographic pictures of Courtney Rimes. Courtney denied the pictures where of her and stated Amber Photoshopped them. After a brief argument Angelica later went and picked up the win over Amber. The following week Amber picked up a win over Na-Na Jackson after nailing her with her Droppin' Dimez finisher. After months of feuding, Amber and Courtney finally stepped in the ring against each other at WEW's Legacy. The biggest PPV of the year for WEW, in what was a heated grudge match, Amber would get the win after nailing Courtney with her Dropping Dimez finisher. Following the match, Courtney's mentor and best friend Angelica Monroe attacked her to everyone's surprise. Following her win at Legacy, On the August 5th Episode of Animosity, Amber faced off with the WEW Starlet Championship number one contender Megan McCrea.Amber would pick up the win. The following week on the August 12th episode of Animosity, Amber would team up with Megan McCrea & Karolina Graf versus The Divas Of Harlem (Neffeteria Jones & Deidra Johnson) in a winning effort after Karolina pinned Courtney. On the August 19th episode of Animosity Amber would team with Angelica Monroe versus Courtney Rimes and Astor Lane. Amber and Angelica picked up the win after Angelica put away Astor. Following the match Amber attacked Angelica from behind and hit her with her Dropping Dimez (Reverse twist of fate),and announced that she had shot for the popular magazine Maxim for its October issue. Amber continued to talk about her big revile for it the following week on Animosity while Courtney Rimes sneaked back into the ring. The pair would get into a altercation where both would try their signature moves on the other just for it to be reversed. With help from Aj, Amber was able to escape the ring unharmed. On the August 26th episode of Animosity, Amber and Aj reveled her photo's she had taken for Maxim mag. After taunting the crowd and berating rivals Courtney Rimes, Angelica Monroe and Megan McCrea, Aj finally relieved Amber's pictures from the magazine. Playing through the photo's, upon coming on to the last one it was reveled that rival Courtney Rimes had switched out the pic with a picture of a clown in Amber's place. Courtney would walk out and own up to the prank. Shortly following her, Angelica stepped out from back wanting to say her piece. Animosity GM Declan Kennedy, would come out and announce that the three would be facing off for the right to face the number one contender Megan McCrea for the vacated WEW Starlet Championship. Without warning, Angelica would run up on Courtney from behind attacking her. Amber would soon after join in on the catfight. After multiple security guards were finally able to break the women apart Amber stood smiling while holding a piece of one of the girls weave. On September 8th, Amber would compete in her 3rd straight PPV match in WEW since her debut 4 months prior. During her triple threat match versus Angelica and Courtney, Amber would take the brunt of the offense from the two. Following debuting a new finisher the "Bitch Break" on Angelica, Amber would turn around only to be hit be Courtney's "Courtney-Go-Round" DDT losing the match and her chance at the title. After a brief hiatus, Amber would make her return to WEW television on the October 5th Episode of Burnout Dubbed "Supper Burnout". Amber faced against newcomer Ale Duquesne. Amber picked up the win after nailing Ale with her "Bitch Break" maneuver. On the November 11th episode Amber faced off against fellow Animosity starlet Che'nelle again. The match ended in DQ after Aj attacked Che'nelle from behind. The match was immediately restarted by Animosity Assistant General Manager Jahaira Rodriguez as a no DQ match. The match was restarted and became a impromptu tornado tag match pitting Amber and AJ vs Che'nelle and her manager Kiley. The match came to a end after Aj decked Amber with a Kendo shot in the back off the head after Che'nelle ducked the same attack. The following week, Amber would pick up a win over Karolina Grsf after hitting her with her Dashing Bye signature. The pair would make up after match. On November 25th, the team of Amber and Karolina would take on the the newly formed team "Southern Country" consisting of former rival Courtney Rimes and newbie Starlet Erin. The duo of Courtney and Erin picked up the win after a double team maneuver on Karolina. Following the match Amber announced on twitter she would be taking time off for personal reason. Amber and fellow Starlet Melissa Salcedo began talking with each other on twitter showing the two were quickly becoming friends. On the December 17th episode of Animosity, Melissa took on Shannon Treamon gaining the victory easily.Following the match Starlets Champion Courtney Rimes came to the aid of Shannon running out saving Shannon from a post match beat down. The returning Amber however had snuck up behind Courtney and took her out with her Bitch Break finisher. Before the pair of Amber and Melissa could do anything, Erin Spencer was making her way to the ring to check up on Courtney. The pair were seen later on that night once again attacking Shannon, Courtney and Erin Spencer with help from fellow Animosity Starlet Madame Desdemona. Madame Desdemona whipped Courtney with her whip costing her the match via DQ but continued her assault on the Starlets Champion. As all 6 starlets brawled in the ring, the are suddenly cut off by the sound of returning WEW CEO Alakai Burke, making his way out into the arena. The owner of WEW himself made a match up for the following week with the 6 starlets. A 3 on 3 Santa's little helper match. On the special Christmas episode of Animosity, Amber was first seen backstage gifting Rival Shannon Treamon a present. The present turned out to be a exclusive signed head shot of Amber with a personalized message on back calling Shannon "Her biggest fan". Later on that night Amber teamed up with friend Melissa Salcedo and Madame Desdemona took on Southern Country and Shannon Treamon. Amber's team picked up the win after Desdemona hit Courtney with her finisher. On the First episode of Animosity in 2014, Amber took on Newbie Starlet Kasey Winterborn with cousin AJ Lee in her corner. Amber put Kasey away for the win after interference from AJ Lee. It was announced on WEW's official website that amber had been nominated for 5 various awards for her 2013 year. On January 17th, Amber made her first appearance on Adrenaline during the WEW Awards show. Amber took on Shannon Treamon and Kasey Winterborn in a triple threat match. Amber would end up on the losing end after a distraction cost her the match to Shannon. At WEW's first PPV of the year, Free Fall 2 Fury, Amber was challenged to a sing off by Shannon Treamon. Amber would go on to sing one of her songs from her upcoming EP Album Pretty Rebel titled "Ecstasy". The win as picked by the fans in the arena would go to Shannon. Embarrassed by the loss, Amber and manager AJ Lee would attack Shannon following her win. Amber first slapped Shannon to the mat and then the pair landed a Double Superkick to the starlet. On the February 24th Episode of Animosity Amber defeated Kasey Winterborn with help from a distraction from Shannon and AJ. Following the match Amber was granted her release. It was stated there was no bad blood and room for her to return if she wanted to however the company closed its doors September 2015. Modeling Amber got her first break in the fashion industry following a open call tryout at a local mall. She was briefly signed to Click Models at the age of 16 but asked for her release from her contract so she could have more time to train in ring. Amber continued to model periodically after being signed to ZXWWF. Amber would go on to appear in Maxim Mag September 2013 issue complete with a interview and 4 page spread. Other media Amber is slated to appear on GZWA Presents: Total Vixen's as a part of the main cast. In 2016 Amber made a cameo appearance on hit reality show #theLIFE. In 2017 she had a guest role on reality show #theLIFEATL appearing in multiple episodes on the first season. In 2018 Amber annonced she would be returning to the show again for its 3rd season. Music Career Amber announced on twitter the track list to her upcoming EP Pretty Rebel. The EP being her first go at the music industry. The EP contains the following songs, all written by Amber. #Aint Ready (Intro) #Stunt #Boss #Chainless #Strgazing #Dash (Interlude) #Come When I Call #Vulnerable #Let You Love Me Filmography '''Film 'Television' Music Video Personal life ]] *Amber is the younger sister of fellow wrestlers Mariah and Amanda Cortez, and older sister of fellow wrestler Jaser Cruz. *She is close friends with fellow wrestlers Natalia Gutierrez, Chanel Rodriguez, Keri Cruz, Charlie Luzan. *She is married to fellow wrestler Leon Torres. The couple married in 2010 after being together for 6 years prior. In 2014 the couple announced their separation and began dating other people. On Christmas day Leon proposed to Amber again with Amber agreeing to remarry him. *She and Leon have a son named Dash. *During her time off, Amber enjoys shopping, watching as well as playing soccer and spending time with her husband and son. *Amber is of mixed black French Creole and Puerto Rican descent. *She has 11 piercings in total. 3 in each ear, 1 in her nose, both nipples and a belly button ring. *Amber has 3 tattoos one of the Invader Zim character "Gir" on her left wrist, a butterfly with nautical stars behind her left ear, and her son's name "Dash" adorned with a halo and angel wings on her right wrist. *In 2018 Amber briefly talked about suffering a miscarriage in 2017 that kept her and husband Leon away from wrestling for a year. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Ambercanrana' (Diving, Springboard, Top Rope Huricanrana) (2006-)(Used as signature move) **'Bye Felicia' (Kinshasa)(2017-) **'Dashing By '(Shining Wizard to Kneeling opponent) (2006-2008, 2013-)(Used as signature move) ** . ]]'Droppin' Dimez '(Reverse Twist of Fate) (2013-) **'Bitch Break (Modified Codebreaker)(2013-) **'Nasty Gurl Drop' (Backstabber) (2008-2011) (Used as a signature move) Signature moves *Bitch Tamer (Amber stands on her Opponents hair and ten pulls her up by her arms while the ref makes a 5 count) *The Bitchfit (Amber Locks her opponent in a Crossface/Scissored armbar combinationBite) *A-town Down (Double Neckbreaker proceeded by theatrics) *TunaSub''' (Low Blow) *ATLien Assault (Jump implant DDT) * Bitch Kick (Roundhouse Kick) from [["The Ultimate Vixen" Raven|Raven]] *Multiple Hair pulling Variations *Happy Ending (Split–legged hangman's neckbreaker) *The Bitch Slap *Crucifix Headscissors transitioned into a facebuster *Running Clothesline *Standing Sitout Facebuster *Moonsualt *Standing Tornado DDT *540 crescent kick *Spinning heel kick *Hair-pull snapmare *Savate Kick *Asai Moonsault *Inverted figure 4 Leg Lock *Suplex *Catfight *Diving Crossbody *Pendulum backbreaker submission *Spear *Tope-Rope Hurricanrana *Enzuigiri *Handstand leg drop '''Tag Team Finishing moves (With Mandisa) * FaithBreaker [Lifting FlapJack(Mandisa)/'CodeBreaker'(Amber) Combo] (With Raven)' ' * Let That Bitch Breathe [Powerbomb(Raven)/'Backstabber'(Amber) Combo] *'Wrestlers managed': **Leon Torres [GZWA, WEW, WFOW, ZWWF] **Mariah[ZXWWF] **Amanda Cortez[ZXWWF] **[["The Ultimate Vixen" Raven|'Raven']] *'Managers': **Leon Torres [GZWA, WEW, WFOW, ZWWF] **Mariah [ZXWWF] **Amanda Cortez [ZXWWF] **AJ Lee WEW ** [["The Ultimate Vixen" Raven|'Raven']] ** Mandisa ** [[Jaser Cruz|'Jaser Cruz']] *'Nicknames': **''The Queen of Flexibility �� **''Amberz **''That Chick.'' **''Fei$ty'' ** HBIC WEW] ** The Siren Assassin 'WEW, GZWA]'' Theme Music *"Bitch Ima Star" By Diamond Ft Princess. WFOW (2006) *"Could Be anything" By Lumidee ZXWWF ( 2006-2008) *"Gangsta Zone" By Daddy Yankee ft Snoop Dogg ZXWWF (2008-2009) [[Leon Torres]] *"Could Be Anything Remix" by Lumidee. GZWA (2010-2011) *"Welcome To Savannah" By Breathe Carolina GWZA (2010-2011) [[Leon Torres]] *"No Hands" by Neon Hitch& WEW (2013) *"Time of your Life" By Kid Ink' GWZA (2013-2014) [[Leon Torres]] *'"Chainless" by Tinashe'''& WEW (2013-) Titles & Accomplishments GZWA *N/a WEW *Breakout Star (2013) Nominated *Feud of the Year (2013) Courtney Rimes vs Amber Torres Vs Angelica Monroe Nominated *Finisher of the Year (2013) Nominated *Jerk Of the Year(2013) Nominated *Theme Song of the Year (2013) Nominated *Tweet of the Year (2013) Nominated *Twight Of the Year (2013) Amber Torres vs Courtney Rimes Won *Twitter of the Year (2013) Nominated *Twillian of the Year (2013) Nominated WFOW *WFOW Women's Championship 2x ZXWWF *ZXWWF Fashion Week Winner X2 *Miss ZXWWF 2007 *Hall of Fame Class 2010 DDT Pro Wrestling * Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship Social Media You can follow Amber on Twitter @ShawtyDash Category:Valets Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Black Wrestlers Category:Biracial Athletes Category:Former Models Category:People from Atlanta, Ga Category:Managers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:GZWA Category:WEW Category:Female Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Face Character Category:Face characters Category:Face Category:American wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Heel characters Category:Heels Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Actress Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Total Vixens Category:GZWA Vixen Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired characters Category:Reality TV Star Category:Musicians